For I am Weak
by Dimitri Aidan
Summary: Snape’s not a nice guy with a heart of gold but when Harry comes to his classroom one night, seeking guidance and discipline, Snape lets him in. Meanwhile Remus tries to puzzle out a naïve Ron and a jaded Draco. (Reposted and Not for Kids! Domsub relation
1. Forward

For I am Weak

Part Zero: Forward

I don't own a damn thing. Shrugs

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: Well is ain't for kids so if your mummy wouldn't want you reading it and is legally able to tell you that you can't read it, get lost. Honestly...

Summery: Snape's not a nice guy with a heart of gold but when Harry comes to his classroom one night, seeking guidance and discipline, Snape lets him in. Meanwhile Remus tries to puzzle out a naïve Ron and a jaded Draco.

Warnings: Sex, non-con spanking, a relationship Freud would salivate to analyze (and yes, we're sure there's a psychology joke in that statement), threesomes. Plus it's AU, because damn if this is actually going to happen, ever. Language, bondage, insanity, fighting, blood, rape, abuse, glam boys, possibility of cross-dressing…it's all here I suppose.

Biggest warning: This features Dom/Sub relations in a 24-7 context. AKA one guy in total control of the other guy from sex to what he does during the day to…what he wears even. And also a Dom/Dom-sub/Sub relationship, but that's what happens when you toss Remmie, Draco, and Ron together in our heads.

Pairings: Main: HP/SS and RL/DM/RW. Other: DM/RW/HP, RL/DM, DM/RW, and RL/RW. Mentions of past RL/SB, SS/LM, RW/HP, and RW/HG. (Ronslut)

Title comes from a Sarah McLachlan song. Lyrics are 'For I am Weak/And Starving for Mercy'

This was started some time ago, then deleted for lack of inspiration, revised, scraped, re-revised, edited, re-edited, thrown out one more time, and finally re-written altogether to get this. So enjoy the fun and insanity I have planned for you but please be aware this isn't for kids. In fact I don't think I'm old enough to think about this type of thing, let alone write and read about it.

Still, I once had co-authors but they kind of bailed on me and so I shall pursue it…alone. I think it'll come out okay. Crosses fingers

And remember; feed the author for he is needy.


	2. Chapter One

For I am Weak

(XXXXXXXX) Indicate POV change

(0000000) Indicate Scene change

(xxxxxxx)Indicate significant passage of time (Days or weeks…)

0000000000000000000000000000  
Chapter one: The Things We Want  
0000000000000000000000000000

_November 20th_

Severus Snape paused, just for a moment, to glance at Harry Potter, who was sitting at the desk in front of him, staring blankly at the wall above Severus' head. The sort of single-minded focus he was exhibiting made Severus a touch uneasy, as well as a little annoyed.

He could easily pay attention to a gray stone wall for hours, but heaven forbid he put forth any effort into his potions class… That was just too much to ask for.

He'd been like this for weeks though, just…blank and staring. Glassy green eyes reflecting the world around him, while giving no actual insight into the teen himself.

Then again, Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on in Potter's head anyway, he had the strange feeling no one really wanted to know what went on in the head of the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, if the growing darkness in Harry's eyes were any indication, what went on his head would give the bravest of men nightmares.

Because Harry had seen and been through things that would give have those same 'brave' men wet themselves in terror. He had faced down the Dark Lord more than once, seen people he cared for die so that he could live a while longer, and was preparing for a fight no mere boy should have been expected to fight.

And yet he was.

Expected to fight that was, because of a scar he bore on his forehead, because of a freak accident and his foolish mother giving up everything just to protect her child, because…because Voldemort had this strange obsession with the Potter family.

Because Snape hadn't found out about it quickly enough.

Not that he felt any particular amount of guilt for the death of Lily and James Potter, as he hadn't really cared much for the man and thought the woman as idiot for getting involved with such a pathetic excuse for a man. So no, he wasn't sad or upset or remorseful that they had died; he honestly hadn't lost even an instant of sleep thinking of them.

He did however feel a small pang when he thought about what their son was going through, simply because he had lived. Not pity, he knew better than to pity the likes of Harry Potter, because the boy had potential that was as close to limitless as one could imagine. So no, not an ounce of pity for a boy who could destroy them all if he ever was of the mind to do so. Not that Harry would ever be of such a mind…he still retained that small spark of purity, that goodness and that selfless will to do right that had made his mother such an…intriguing woman.

For a Muggle-born anyway.

He didn't pity Potter…perhaps couldn't pity him. And he didn't feel guilt for allowing him to become an orphan and walk this path his life was now set upon. He did however…feel…something for helping the boy along that path. It wasn't right, in any sense that Harry had to go through this.

It was killing him. He was less Harry, the smiling bright eyes boy who'd entered Hogwarts, eager for adventure and magic six years prior, and more…a pretty Harry shaped shell.

To thank that Severus was to aid in his training, to make him more efficient in the war…it was wrong. Potter was just a child, in some sense…to ask so much of him seemed so much like raping someone, stealing a person's ability to choose their own future for themselves.

Not that there was anything he could do about it now.

He let his eyes take in the boy carefully. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd ever looked at Potter, but most of the time, of course, he tried to keep his gaze detached and impersonal. No need for the brat to know that Severus thought he was rather attractive, in a dark and…empty sort of way. The way he closed himself off to everything and everyone around him made him darkly attractive, like…like the china dolls Narcissa Malfoy had used to collect in anticipation for the daughter she never got.

Not that Draco wasn't an acceptable substitute.

Potter has seemed to be slipping into a depression of sorts ever since he and Weasley had broken off their little love affair. Severus wasn't sure what he should make of that little event. On one hand he'd no longer find the two of them red and mussed in dark corner, but he also would lose one of his favorite things to taunt them about it class.

And really, being a teacher had so few bright spots and opportunities for actual amusement, he had to take them where he could get them. A man couldn't live on red marks alone…

Potter had really becoming an interesting subject over the years and, a part of Severus' brain sneered, he had some nerve in doing so. And, even as he become more interesting, his grades didn't increase and he certainly didn't pay any more attention in class.

But really, it was too much to ask that he have a student who actually lived up to their potential. Draco Malfoy, tragic case that that child was, was much the same way. He had a brilliant mind and generations of pure blood flowing through his veins, yet he preferred to have a lot of idiots do his work and skate through life.

He was much his father's child in that fashion, lazy and content to live off the hard work of those around him, without so much as lifting a finger himself. And probably a lot like Lucius in other ways that Severus' was much too old and attached to the boy to contemplate.

"Potter." he said finally, putting a grade on the last of the essays. "Do you have a particular reason for wandering around the dungeons so far after curfew?"

The boy blinked to attention then shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

"Would you care to share this reasoning with me?" Severus didn't bother to keep the acid from his tone. Potter was more than used to it and sometimes he was sure the only way he could hope to penetrate that thick skull was by being twice as harsh with him as with other students.

The boy actually blushed. Pale pink spread across his features and Severus had to confess it was the most emotion the boy had exhibited since Black had been foolish enough to get himself killed. It made him…intrigued to say the very least.

"I needed to…uh, talk to you."

"Oh. I don't suppose there's a chance this is about re-starting your lessons this year." Severus was sure it was too much to ask for, but it never hurt to find out. There was still a good deal he could attempt to cram into that boy's skull, if he could just get Harry to sit still and pay attention for more than thirty seconds.

The boy was silent for a moment and Severus was sure he had his answer. He pushed his seat back and crossed his arms over his chest, making a small gesture for Harry to go ahead and say whatever it was he had snuck out of Gryffindor Tower to say.

"I'm not exactly sure how to put this." The boy admitted.

"Bluntly would suffice. I do not have a limitless amount of time."

"Oh. Right." He looked up, green eyes almost black with some emotion that Severus' couldn't name. Hell, the fact there was any emotion was a little disturbing. "I want you to fuck me."

Severus just stared for a moment, then put a finger to his wrists, to check to make sure he still had an actual pulse to speak of and hadn't suddenly died from acute shock. But, alas, he was still breathing. So much for that theory.

That meant he had to actually deal with this.

"Are you insane?"

"It's a possibility." Harry said, lips twitching. "I don't think that has anything to do with this though."

"I would beg to differ." Severus rolled his eyes. "I…understand you may be lonely, since your split with Mr. Weasley, though why you'd miss such a buffoon is, I can admit, beyond my understanding. But that is hardly a reason to try and-"

"I don't miss Ron." Harry snorted. "We didn't…brake up like everyone thinks. We decided, together, that we weren't what we needed anymore. We…wanted the same thing."

"And here I thought that was a good thing." He deadpanned.

"Not…the same thing, in a good way. We wanted the same thing in a lover." Again his cheeks colored, as if the word 'lover' was something to be embarrassed about. Such a child. "And since neither one of us was…that, we decided to look elsewhere." He looked up anxiously. "So I don't miss him."

That was interesting, if not slightly more maturity than he would have thought possible for the two of them. Then again, Potter wasn't the only one who'd been subjected to some…fairly horrifying things over the past six years. And Weasley had held up fairly well…maybe there was something beyond those stupidly vacant blue eyes.

It was a thought anyway.

"Well, enlighten me Mr. Potter. What traits are you looking for that you think your old bastard, bat of a teacher has?"

"You're strong." Harry wrapped his arms around himself and for a second he looked…utterly fragile and breakable and Severus really didn't like the suddenly prospects that were flitting through his mind. Honestly, he wasn't a horny child anymore; a little self-control wouldn't be such a horrible thing.

"I mean…I'm tired, you know? I'm tired of being the one people turn to, the one who has to save the day, the person that everyone is after for some reason…I'm so tired of pretending to be normal when it becomes more and more clear every year that I can't be." He sighed. "I don't want to have to be strong anymore, but I know I have to be. I want…I need, someone who won't make me do it anymore. I need someone who'll take control of me."

Severus wondered if Potter had just implied he was a control freak. Which, of course, he was, but that was hardly the point. For a moment he just stared at the boy, body itching at the memories of a time long since past, when he'd been confronted with another boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to let go of control.

Of course, that boy had grown up, gotten married, had a son, and then had the gall to name him the child's godfather. Then again, Lucius had always been possessed by the sickest sense of humor, so perhaps it was to be expected.

Finally.

"Potter, I have no desire to be your father."

Harry scowled, a touch of that familiar fire sparking. "I don't want you to be my father, with all due respect. I've had a father, and a Godfather for that matter, and neither worked out that well. I'm in no hurry for another."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Smart ass. Something in the back of his mind pointed out he'd always liked the difficult ones the most. If a person was too easy to dominate all the fun and point was lost very quickly…

He imagined Harry was not the type to ever fully submit to anyone.

…

Not that he had any intention of finding out. If nothing else, Harry was his student and he could, at the very least, be fired for even having less than pure thoughts about him. Like now for instance…

"Allow me to rephrase that Potter, I have no desire to be your Daddy." For a moment Harry looked if he planned to protest again, than the apparent connotation of the word sunk in and he swallowed, looking at a loss for a moment. Then he let out a breath.

"So don't. I understand that you can't really…do what I ask. I understand you aren't interested in me that way." Oh how little Harry knew. "But…just once. Please."

"I could lose my job."

"You hate your job."

Severus was silent, because he did have a point. He hated this job with a passion, as he didn't like watching hundreds of kids with great potential spend seven years here and achieve nothing. Sure, the few worthwhile students he had made it bearable…but really, being a teacher was a lot more depressing that most people would realize.

He only stayed out of obligation to Albus…and, God, Albus.

"Dumbledore would have me killed." He muttered, and then shot Harry a look daring him to argue. Because Dumbledore would find out, because that old coot had the nerve to know everything that went on in this damnable castle.

Harry sucked in a breath then stood up, head bowed. "I understand." He started towards the door.

Severus watched him for a moment then rolled his eyes heavenward, though he supposed he should have been looking in the other direction. He was surely going to rot in hell.

"Get over here Potter."


	3. Chapter Two

For I am Weak

If, by chance, you are not legally ofthe age to read things with sexual material I need to request you A) Beat it or B) Ask permission of your parents/legal guardian. The last thing I need on my mind is corrupting little kids.

0000000000000000

Chapter Two

0000000000000000

The boy hesitated for a moment then walked to the front of the room, hands behind his back. He was dressed only in his uniform, robes most likely back in his dorm room. His glasses were, once again, taped around the middle and he looked ridiculous. His hair was too long and unruly, looking more like a weed patch than actual hair. He was also too pale, too skinny and his nails were too long…

Severus had a certain standard to maintain and if Harry intended to be around him he'd have to meet that standard as well.

"How are your grades?" He asked sharply, making the boy jump. "I can only hope not as dismal as your Potions grades, otherwise I fail to see how you continue to move along each year."

"They're…average I suppose." He looked a little nervous. "Not like Hermione's, but I've never been in danger of failing."

Average. That could be fixed.

Not that he intended for this to go beyond tonight, so he needed to banish the thought of cleaning up Potter from his mind immediately. The boy was like some kind of annoying kicked puppy; Snape's mind was already figuring out ways to make him better. Just this once, for the sake of the boy…perhaps payback for aiding in the theft of his innocence.

"Ground rules Potter. This never, ever leaves this room. If I even think you've opened your mouth I'll kill you on the spot, and I mean kill you. I'd rather face prison than have anyone know I've stooped to relations with students. Is that clear?"

A shaky nod. Severus nodded to himself, albeit a little grimly.

"On your knees Potter." While the boy moved he undid the fastenings on his robe, while a voice chanted in his mind 'Hell, hell, you are going to burn in hell you old perverted devil.' He didn't mind too much, since he found he rather agreed with the voice's summarization of the situation at hand.

He was indeed bound for hell.

He reached out, running his fingers through Harry's hair and found it to be softer than it looked. Perhaps cutting couldn't be needed…just a little taming. Green eyes were peering up at him through thick lashes and, knowing they were just going to be a hassle later on; Severus removed the teen's glasses and set them aside.

"Well, what're you waiting for Potter? Time to use that mouth of yours for something slightly more productive than driving your teachers insane, don't you think?"

He let his hands drop to the sides of his chair, resolved to not disturbing the teen's process for the time being. Harry's hand shook slightly, but he stayed steady enough to undo his belt and zipper with no great difficulty and withdrew his half-hard cock from the confines of his underwear.

The teen shifted slightly then began to stroke the organ, lightly at first. Severus had to bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud at the feather soft touches. Undoubtedly Potter had no idea what he was doing to him and was more curious than interested in the art of foreplay.

Severus decided he could live with that. After all, if Potter's experience was limited to Weasley, this could be a learning experience…and Severus was, albeit reluctantly, a teacher.

00000000000000000

Harry decided, as he ran his fingers over his teachers cock, that he'd banged his head at some point and was once again unconscious in the Medical Ward…or perhaps even comatose, because his dreams were never this good…

Yeah, that was probably it. He was in a coma.

Saliva pooled in his mouth as he watched Snape's dick harden before his eyes, as his movements became more sure, and Harry was possessed by this really desperate need to suck him. He wanted to take Snape's dick and let it reshape the inside of his mouth, maybe see if he could make his normally stoic teacher lose his cool for a moment…

This would hardly be the first blowjob he's ever given, as he and Ron had spent all of last summer…exploring each other. But he had the feeling that the childish experimentation with Ron in the dead of night, trying to stifle their noises so no else in the Burrow would hear, was a lot different than what his teacher knew.

The thought of what Snape might know was exciting and sent a tremor through his body.

He leaned in and buried his nose in the dip where Snape's thigh turned into his pelvis, sliding his hands up the rough fabric covering Snape's legs. Hands moved to cradle his head, thumbs rubbing over his neck before burying into his hair again.

"I want to fuck your mouth," Snape said, tone perfectly casual and it takes a serious show of willpower on Harry's part to not blush bright red.

He looked up and saw that Snape was almost smiling, though it was still much closer to a smirk, his eyes a narrow curve of deep black. His hands directed Harry to where they both wanted him to be. He opened his mouth and went eagerly, sucking in a breath through his nose as Snape filled his mouth with hard cock.

And if this was a dream, Harry was _really_ okay with never waking up. He was ready to declare it the best coma ever. Because really, there was no way in hell reality would ever be this good… Not his reality anyway. His reality was pain and death and war…

This was so much better.

Snape started off slowly, like he was teasing himself with Harry's mouth, which made Harry moan and curl an arm around Snape's leg. He hadn't been sure about this sort of thing before, but now at that moment he was positive it was possible to get off on giving a blowjob. He swallowed and licked as much as Snape would let him as he reached up to cup Snape's balls and feeling the coarse hairs against his fingertips. It became very clear that Snape was in control of this encounter and it was best he just followed along the best he could…

But that's what he'd wanted, wasn't it?

He grunted and Harry could feel the vibration of it everywhere he touched Snape, because he was half leaning against the man's legs, and the dick sliding back into his mouth made his jaw ache just a little. He was quickly learning a little of Snape's body, starting to understand that this man was nothing like Ron and that everything about the way this body worked was completely different.

He moaned again because…because. It was different and hard and large and his mind was full of all sorts of things that he and Ron had never actually gotten around to doing, but he wanted to do with Snape.

Snape pushed faster, a little deeper, fingers kneading Harry's head.

Harry was hard -- he'd _been_ hard for a while -- and the steely silence from his partner was killing him. Made him want to squirm around so he's humping something other than air. There was nothing but deep, slightly harsh breathing, and it was like Snape didn't need to say what he wanted to do to Harry at this point, because he's just _taking_ what he wants, and all Harry needed to know had already been said, and Snape was really fucking enjoying it.

"_Potter_," Snape's voice cracked as he whispered his name, a harsh rasp, and that's the only warning he gets before the large head of Snape's dick is pushing at the back of his mouth. He is pretty sure he was lucky to get a warning at all.

He's always been pretty good at swallowing things, and the way he eats, he has to be unless he wants to hire a guy to hang around all day just in case he needs the Heimlich maneuver. Getting food at the Gryffindor table is, at times, a risky task, so whoever can eat the fastest has the best chance at not losing any major limbs.

Oddly enough, gagging while with Ron had never been a problem. Not an insult to Ron, of course, Ron was just…different. He wouldn't have done anything like this, let alone push his cock deep into Harry's mouth and that's why Harry needed this…

Needed someone less gentle and caring who would take and want and show him what to do.

He was pretty sure he'd lost his mind.

He gagged for a few seconds before his survival instinct kicked in (the strongest instinct he had, without a doubt), and then he swallowed. Snape's hands tighten on his head to the point of pain as he swallows again, and Harry's jaw feels like it did the time he speed-chewed twelve pieces of the Twin's special bubblegum on a dare.

Snape groaned when Harry's nose became completely buried in dark curly hairs. His thumbs rubbed light circles over the points of Harry's jaw and Harry was sure that was the most the man planned to let go.

Harry's chin was wet with spit and his own cock ached and he wondered if he was about to cum in his pants, and wouldn't that be embarrassing… Harry could feel the flex of Snape's calf underneath his forearm; could hear the harsh sound of Snape's heavy breathing. Snape is fucking his mouth now, hard and fast, and it took almost all of Harry's concentration to keep up, keep swallowing, and keep his teeth covered.

Harry heard Snape's breath hitch, and then Snape thrust harder a few more times, his hand seeming almost burning hot on Harry's neck, and then he came and Harry tried hard not to choke again. He swallowed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, until Snape tugged him off his cock with an almost…sort of gentleness that Harry wouldn't have expected.

Then again, he'd had the man's dick in his mouth; he supposed he would have been gentle as well in that sort of situation.

He pressed his face into Snape's warm hip and sucked in breath after breath of air, his lips were swollen and hot. And he could still feel the shape of Snape's cock in the back of his throat. He swallows again, reaching up to wipe at his face.

He was still very much hard, but he was also a little afraid to say anything, least he find himself walking back to the tower to take a very cold shower.

Snape grabbed him by the arm and hauled him before making him sit, a little awkwardly, in his lap. He didn't have a chance to question it, as a warm and calloused hand reached into his pants and boxers before he could even process the motion. He clenched his teeth and let out a small hiss of breathe as the hand closed around him

It became very clear, very fast, that he was going to finish quickly. And all he could think was, well, at least I didn't cum in my pants…

Deciding not to think anymore, he buried his face in the crock of his teacher's neck and shut his eyes tightly as little flecks of light exploded on the back of his eyelids. Snape's fingers were long and thin, his hand suddenly burning against him as the man pumped his cock quickly. His stomach churned and he couldn't help but squirm a little in the man's grasp.

Then he came, and the entire world went fuzzy around the edges for a moment. He went limp against the older man and tried to suck in air like, he imagined, a man who'd almost drowned.

When his mind was firmly back in place, not that it'd been firmly in place when he'd decided to come down here two hours prior, he looked up almost…shyly at his teacher. And found Snape was watching him with a wry sort of amusement.

He was pretty sure he blushed, again.

Then Snape pushed him lightly and he jumped to his feet. He was offered a wet rag, from where he wasn't sure, and he cleaned up the best he could, before the rag vanished. He swallowed, suddenly very aware of the fact he'd just sucked off the meanest teacher in all of Hogwarts' history, and kind of wanted to do it again, as soon as possible, among other things.

Even if it was impossible. Snape could very well lose his job, the entire world could find out and Harry, who loathed national attention already, didn't want any press on something like this, and it could put Snape's life in jeopardy.

He was lucky Snape had even indulged him thus far.

The man regarded him silently for a moment, then turned and opened his desk. He took out a stack of papers and picked up his quill and began to, as far as Harry could see, grade papers. Harry looked at the ground then turned to leave, positive he's just been dismissed.

"I didn't say you could go Potter." Snape hadn't looked up, hadn't even paused in his work, but his tone wasn't exactly commanding. Harry got the feeling he was being offered a choice; leave and let this be forgotten, or stay and…well, stay.

He walked back to where he'd been before and waited. The man finished two more piles of work without so much glancing his way then put away all of his things in a very slow and deliberate manner, giving the appearance of someone who didn't like to have things out of place.

"Potter, against my better judgment, I think I may just decide to keep you. However, if you think for a second this will entitle you to some sort of special treatment, I want you to get that idea out of your head now." He paused for a moment, eyes glittering with something Harry couldn't identify. "It just entitles you to special punishment for your actions. The little adventures into rule breaking you and your groupies are so prone to getting into will either stop, or you'll have to become more creative about it. I suspect the latter will be the route you choose. As such, for being out after curfew, something will be in order. We'll discuss it tomorrow. I'm going to assume you'll find a way to locate my quarters."

Harry nodded, trying to quell the sudden churning in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to make of this just yet.

"You're dismissed then. I'll expect you at eight, no later. I don't allow tardiness."

Harry nodded again then left the room. He made it back without being caught, as it was around three in the morning at this point. Not even the ghosts were out anymore. But he found when he crept back into his dorm room that Ron was up and probably waiting for him.

The redhead looked at him, eyes holding a million questions, none of which Harry was going to answer. So he just shook his head and crawled into bed. Hopefully Ron would believe he was tired and leave it at that.

Then again, Ron was a Weasley, so he very much doubted it…

0000000000

Normally there'd be review responses here but I put this up five minutes before I had to run for my bus sooo…yeah. Next chapter. Until then be content in the knowledge that I loves each and every one of ya'll.


	4. Chapter Three

For I am Weak

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three

00000000000000000000000000

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked, frowning at his friend, who was staring at his Charms book intently. What had caught his eye was the fact the book was upside down and Harry's eyes were pretty much glazed over.

That and the fact Harry had come back at around 3 AM the night before and refused to tell him where he'd been made him very…suspicious. Sure, they weren't together, but he'd thought they were still friends and now Harry was shutting him out completely.

Harry blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"Where. Were. You. Last. Night?" Ron asked, smiling faintly to hide his annoyance. Sometimes Harry could be a real ditz.

Harry coughed and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Ron, because part of him was bursting to tell someone, but he…couldn't. He couldn't risk the trouble or, worse, Ron being completely disgusted with him.

"Oh. Nowhere. I was just…around, thinking."

"Does this thinking involve another person?" That got a reaction. Harry's cheeks flushed pink and he ducked his head a little bit. "Harry-"

"It's not really something I can talk about." Harry muttered, turning his book the right way. "Ask me again later on, okay?"

"Fine." Ron muttered, turning back to his own homework.

While he and Harry weren't together anymore he still worried about him quite a bit. And lately he'd been so distant, staying out of the tower until late at night, last night being the latest, and he was losing weight and…you could almost feel the way he was changing. Harry was different, no longer the person Ron had been head-over-heels in…fairly intense love with, for a very long time. And it kind of scared him.

Which wasn't to say he wasn't in love with him anymore, they just…didn't need each other like they had a first and that had caused the relationship they had to fizzle out. Not to mention it had always been a little weird being with Harry, because he…loved him so much.

Not like a brother, but not in a way you should love a lover either. It was too confusing for words actually so Ron had given up trying to explain it to anyone, just as he had given up trying to explain their breakup to everyone. They just had, what else did anyone need to know?

Still, he wondered at times if it was a bad decision…they seemed to be growing apart as a result.

Ron sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling blandly. Harry watched his best friend, a touch of wry amusement on his face. Ron wasn't exactly depressed, Harry was pretty sure things like depression were incompatible with the Weasley genetic code, but he was definitely restless, in one fashion or another.

Hermione said he needed somebody to occupy his time. She's taken the position for a few weeks, but it had become very clear very fast that it wasn't going to work out. Which was fine with Hermione, she'd moved on to Seamus very quickly and the Irish boy seemed to suit her nicely. Virtually endless possibilities to scold and correct, which was one of her favorite pastimes.

Dean, Seamus' best friend, just seemed glad to be able to do his homework without interruption for a change of pace.

Speaking of Dean, he was a nice guy. Calm, collected, an endless amount of patience and he seemed to take control of Seamus rather well when the situation called for it. And he wasn't wild or anything, so Ron probably wouldn't have to worry about life or death circumstances all the time, which was Harry thought, part of the reason he couldn't really get a date.

The three of them had a sort of...reputation for nearly getting killed at least once a year. Naturally, anyone with half a brain stayed away from them, as the average everyday person wasn't overly eager to be put in such a position.

Not sane people anyone, and the subject of Dean's sanity wasn't one worth debate. He'd been Seamus' best friend for over six years; there was no sanity to speak of anymore.

"Hey Ron."

"Hmm?" Blue eyes locked onto him. "Yeah Harry?"

"Have you considered asking Dean out?"

Ron looked down and sighed. "Yes."

Harry blinked and sat up, book falling completely forgotten to the floor. He'd been lying on the couch, one leg straight out before him and the other hanging over the edge to the floor.

"You did?"

Ron nodded slowly then looked back up at the ceiling. "He said no."

"He said no?" Harry slid off of the couch and walked over to the table Ron was sitting at. "What do you mean he said no? How could he say no to you?"

"Like this 'I'm flattered Ron, but no.'"

"Oh…well, do you want me to hex him?" Harry offered.

"Hex who?" Hermione asked, stopping next to them, Seamus in tow. She looked like she'd like a chance to be in on whatever they were talking about. The events as of late had…worn on their friendship, to say the least.

"Dean." Ron supplied. "Because he wouldn't go out with me."

"You know Dean had a girlfriend, right?" Seamus asked, resting his chin on Hermione's shoulder. "Back home. She's a very nice girl, you'd probably like her."

"Dean told me." Ron shrugged. "But he also said if ever decided to kick for the other team, he'd give me a call. I'm not quite sure what that means though… But I don't think you'll have to hex him Harry, though I think I appreciate the thought."

Harry shrugged. So much for that idea. "If you say so. You finished your Dark Arts essay, right?"

"We have an Dark Arts essay?" Ron looked properly perplexed, which Harry had suspected. He had been pretty sure Ron hadn't remembered about the essay, let alone done it, in spite of the fact Professor Lupin had set aside ten minutes at the end of every class so far this year to give them time to seek help.

Hermione sighed. "I swear Ron, you're absolutely hopeless. Even Seamus can keep up with his Dark Arts work."

"Hey, I'll have you know I have perfect marks in Divinations." Seamus huffed.

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And if that were a real class, I've be very proud of you." She smiled mildly. "You finished your essay, didn't you?"

"Yes mother." The blond's tone was faintly mocking. If she minded, or even noticed, she didn't let on and instead turned back to Ron.

"If you don't shape up, you're going to be in for it with your mum, and you know it."

Ron shrugged. "I've started…I think; it just slipped my mind is all. I'll finish up tonight, don't worry about it." Hermione looked as if she was tempted to protest, but Seamus put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Weren't you going to help me with that…thing?" Seamus glanced at Ron and Harry while Hermione blushed faintly. Both were pretty sure that whatever it was she planned on helping Seamus with, it had nothing to do with schoolwork.

She nodded. "Right. We'll see you two before curfew, right?"

"Sure." Harry said, not at all meaning it. Ron nodded absently, but was more focused on shoving his things into his bag. "You going to the library?"

"Huh? No, Professor Lupin's. I'm going to need some help if I'm going to finish his and he knows this stuff." Ron sighed and made a face "Why do I keep doing this every time we have an assignment?"

Harry shrugged as he gathered up his things as well, body practically vibrating with excitement. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he was excited.

"You coming?" Ron looked up, a little confused to see Harry packing up as well. The green-eyed boy hesitated a moment, mouth opening though no sound was forth coming. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. "Obviously not. Going to meet your mystery guy?"

Harry bit his lower lip, trying to come up with a good explanation. Ron help up a hand to stop him.

"Forget it. I'll catch you later." Before Harry could respond he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the common room. Harry watched him leave then sighed. He could only hope Ron was too upset with him, but he couldn't risk screwing up this soon and…

Shit.

It was already 7:57 and he didn't even know where Snape's quarters were yet.

So much for not screwing up.

00000000000000000

Henio: Uhh…longer huh? Well the next one is like six pages… This one was short.

Dragons Shadows: Of course Snape kept Harry, how could he not? And yes, you do see some major BDSM themes in the future.

Zephyr5: I completely agree, there should be more of this type around…that way I could read it, instead of just writing it.

Sapphire Wicca: You know the last part of your email addy keeps getting cut off? Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much.

Jbcna: Yes, this is also on adultfanfictiondotnet, under Dimitri A, and slashfanfictiondotcom under Dimitri Aidan. You gotta have back up after all…

Daydream: Ah Ron…well, Ron has his own 'issues' to work out actually, so he won't be too focused on Harry's issues for a while…

Valanthe: There isn't really a lot like this much of anywhere (that I've seen) though I'm not sure why. Harry and Snape seem to scream Master/slave to me…but I'm a bit of a pervert, so who knows.

Harco: Harry and Snape's relationship won't be easy, because no matter how submissive he may be, he's a stubborn pain in the ass at the core of things. But it's cool, cause that's what Snape likes about him…the challenge of making Harry his.

And thanks to Soda Pup, Dark Geddoe, Starr Light, Super Girl, Domikins, Squashy, and Pilas.


	5. Chapter Four

For I am Weak

000000000000000000000

Chapter Four

000000000000000000000

Ron walked the halls and made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room but, finding it empty, decided to try Lupin's quarters instead. Were it a different teacher he'd never even consider going to their room, but he knew Lupin wouldn't mind. He supposed, technically, that was favoritism and something that teachers weren't allowed to do, but the man did let him, Harry, and Hermione get away with just about everything, as long as no one was seriously hurt in the process.

He came to a halt outside of a portrait of a man, sitting on a bench in a rose garden, underneath a full moon. The man had been sleeping but jumped to attention when Ron rapped on the edge of the portrait lightly. He flashed Ron a smile.

"Ah, my dear Ronald, it is splendid to see you."

"You too Sir Caraway. Is Professor Lupin in?" Ron said, smiling at the man, whom Hermione said was from the Victorian Era.

"Indeed he is. He was looking ill earlier, but it's not time for his changes. He has another week yet." Sir Caraway hesitated for a moment. It was his job to keep Lupin in and others out during the full moon and he took his job very seriously since, until now, he'd been locked in a very dusty room with an annoying gossip of a gypsy.

Finally the portrait swung to the side, allowing the hole to Lupin's quarters to be seen.

"I don't believe he's dangerous, but I'll keep an ear out in case of trouble." Caraway said, though Ron was already climbing through the hole. The picture swung back into place.

Ron walked inside, picking his way through piles of old ragged books and newspapers and various notes on…god only knew what. Remus Lupin was many things, but an overly neat man apparently wasn't one of them. In fact some might even call him a pig, but Ron tried to keep that opinion to himself, since he was hardly the King of Cleanliness.

He finally spotted the man, sitting at his desk and staring at something rather intently. His chin was pillowed on his arms and his golden-brown eyes were trained on a small picture frame that was leaning up against a few leather bound books.

At first the man didn't seem to notice him, which was strange since Lupin always seemed keenly aware of his surroundings. Then Ron bumped a stack of papers, though he managed to save them from falling, and Lupin jumped up, looking startled to have someone in his room. For a moment his eyes darted around then settled on Ron, who stared at him wide-eyed.

He couldn't help but think back to his third year when Professor Lupin had changed right before his eyes…it still weighed heavily in his mind sometimes when he saw the man. It had been scary at the time, and still sent a tingle of fear up his spine even now, though he trusted the man…even with his life if it was necessary.

Lupin stared at him and Ron could see his pupils contract for a moment and the man shivered. Then he shook his head and sat back down, seemingly unsteady on his feet.

"Ah, Ron, you'll have to excuse the mess. I do so mean to clean up this place, but cleaning was never really one of the things I was too good at. I always relied on someone else to care for the little things." He said, blinking mildly. His eyes flashed over to the picture then he smiled wobbly. "What can I help you with?"

"The essay, for tomorrow."

The man arched an eyebrow. "The one I assigned two weeks ago and put aside time for every day after class so students could ask me questions?"

Ron nodded, blushing. "That's the one."

The man sighed, disapproval plain, and waved him closer. "Honestly Mr. Weasley, you'd think with all the allowances I make and how hard I try to make these things easy, you'd have started and finished this before you only had…fourteen hours to do it."

"I had intended to-" Ron started, sitting on the edge of the desk. Lupin's low growl made him shut his mouth with a near audible click.

"The road to hell was paved with only the best of intentions, Ron." His voice held the same growl and Ron's stomach leapt. Then Lupin sighed, small smile quirked his lips. "Sirius used to be like that, in our school days. Always putting everything off until the last minute then dragging me, Lily, and James out of bed to help him with his work."

As he spoke he cracked open a book and began flipping through it. "This went on until we were about your age…you're sixteen right?" Ron nodded and Remus went back to the book. "I was one of the younger students in my year. Not quite eleven when I began, but I admitted because I would have been at least eight months older than the students for the next year. Anyway, James and Lily got tired of his ways and decided to leave him to me to handle."

He stopped and plucked Ron's scroll from his hands and un-rolled it. It was about halfway filled and, judging by the look on Lupin's face, more than he'd expected Ron to complete. He skimmed it quickly and shook his head before tossing it aside. He reached into his desk and pulled out a new scroll, a look of wry amusement on his face.

"Ron, do you even know what the assignment was?"

Ron frowned, feeling a little offended. After all, DADA was the only class he bothered to stay awake for every day.

"It was on vampires. General information, such as mating habits, diets, and their place in the Wizarding World, as well as picking one famous vampire to study and why he was important in history."

Remus smirked. "Ah. You do understand that Snape isn't actually a vampire then?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure?"

The man laughed and nodded. "Trust me Ron, I would know if he was. Vampires have a very distinct odor that I wouldn't miss."

"So I should start over?"

"Mmhmm." Remus stood up and gestured to his chair. "Get to work. Everything you should need is on this desk. I'll be back in a few minutes with something for you to eat, since I think supper is out of the question." At Ron's groan he shook his head. "You should have come to see me sooner."

With that he left the room, leaving Ron alone. Ron sat down and pulled the book and scroll closer to him and began reading. This went well for about ten minutes when he reached for his quill to begin his essay, only to come up empty. He frowned and reached again then looked up when he once again met only air then realized, with a curse, that he'd left his quill in the Commons.

That was just great. He didn't want to leave, in case Lupin got back in which case he'd have to explain he was not only a procrastinator, but also he was unprepared as well. For some odd reason he didn't think that being unprepared would go over that well with Remus. He was clearly already annoyed that he'd wasted the past two weeks doing…well, nothing. Not that he could blame him, Lupin had set aside plenty of time for the sole purpose of talking to him about the project, just like the man did for every major essay he gave them. Ron never used the time of course, and he always seemed to be bothering Hermione or Harry for help the day before.

It was a wonder he was passing this, or any other class.

But back to his quill problem. He looked around for a moment, not sure exactly what he could do about his newest issue. Then he recalled he was in a teacher's room and he was sitting at said teacher's desk…he probably had a quill.

He shut the book and pushed it aside for a moment and opened the drawer closest to him. Ink bottles and scroll paper. The one below held what looked like grade books, since they were marked by house and divided by year. Deciding it best not to tamper with those, he put them back, after he took a peek into the Slytherin book and found that Malfoy had a perfect score, (damn it) and moved to the other side.

The top contained papers, bound with a piece of string. The one on top looked like a certificate for something. He stared for a moment, knowing he shouldn't go looking through a teacher's personal things, but at the same time…he was having a hard time quelling his curiosity. He really didn't know a whole lot about Professor Lupin, other that he was the only teacher worth going to class for, and that he'd been friends with Harry's parents and Sirius, and had been a great prankster in his day…

And it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone anything. It wouldn't really hurt to just look for a minute, would it? Then he'd go right back to his work, no harm done to anything.

That settled he picked up the papers, noting a booked labeled 'Album' in raised gold script. Ron's parents had something like that, full of pictures of the Weasley children as they grew up and graduated and married and all of those good things.

He picked that up as well before carefully untying the strings holding the papers together. He picked up the first one and read it, eager to see what he could learn of the older man. It was in painfully delicate and formal writing, with a seal of some sort in the bottom corner.

'This license, issued by the Ministry of Domestic Arrangement, hereby grants Master Lupin full rights and privileges over his chosen Mate, Sirius Black, under Article Ten of the Partially Dangerous Animals Act and Article Four of the Partnership Bill. Both parties give total consent to this arrangement and enter into it freely and of their own minds, under no form of duress, potion, spell, or otherwise illegal acts.

This contract is thusly legally binding unless both parties agree to break it, or upon the unfortunate death of one of the parties.'

Ron frowned and titled his head off to one side. It looked a bit like his parents marriage license, which had been kept hung over the fireplace above seven framed birth certificates for Ron's entire life. The wording was different in certain areas though and, last he was aware of, two men couldn't get one.

Not that he was really aware exactly, but it was one of those random things he'd managed to pick up over the years with his father working at the Ministry.

He wondered what exactly all of it meant, though he had the common sense to realize that Sirius and Remus had obviously been more than just friends.

He frowned for a moment then something caught his attention on the desk. A book labeled "legal codes", which Remus had probably been using to make sure he had all of the codes on Vampires known, in case the students cited any of them. The contract had given the name of a few, one about Partially Dangerous Animals and the Partnership Bill. He picked up the book and began looking; hoping all of that confusing legal stuff didn't give him a headache.

He smiled slightly. And people said he had no drive…it just depended on the subject.

He decided not to wonder why Professor Lupin's personal life was a subject that he wanted to know so much about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus walked into his room, humming softly to himself. He hadn't meant to take quite so long with the food, but he'd had to stop by Snape's lab to get something to dull the pain the season was calling. Snape hadn't been there but the potion had been waiting on a table. He'd grabbed it with the intent of taking it once Ron finished his essay.

Remus had never been particularly fond of the Autumn for with the season came the urge to mate. It came by once a year and, now that Sirius was…gone, his body demanded he find a new mate.

It'd been different when Sirius had been locked away and in hiding…his body sensed him and knew that he was unattainable and so his sex drive had…been non-existent for years. If the Mate were out of reach, there would be no sex.

He'd grown used to not being aroused by much of anything or anyone. Then Sirius had shown up at his doorstep, goofy grin and pleading eyes still the same…that had been a good summer, while it had lasted. It had been the first time in a very long time he let loose and enjoyed…

And now he was gone once again and his body didn't want to wait for his heart and mind to finish healing. It had been a while, yes, months…but he wasn't ready to just go jumping the first thing he saw, though at the moment everything seemed utterly appealing to him. Students, Staff, a few woodland creatures…

When he walked fully into the room he was hit with the smell of arousal tinged with fear and confusion. It was thick in the air and coming from where he'd left Ron. He set down the tray of food and waked over to the teen silently, then cursed mentally when he saw that Ron had been going through his things. Things he should have gotten rid off a long long time ago.

Letters from Sirius, from when they were younger and spent time apart, going into very detailed descriptions of what he wanted Remus to do to him when they say each other again. So detailed Remus recalled being a teenager and being able to see the whole scene play out in his head, just by reading Sirius' words.

He had been a gifted writer…sure, it was all smut, but Sirius had a flare for it, even years later Remus could see it. Had things gone…differently, Sirius might have been able to peruse some sort of career. (Not in gay smut, one would hope, but in something.)

The license he'd gotten when he and Sirius had decided to make their relationship as legal as two men, one of whom was a werewolf, could manage. They'd never told anyone, not wanting a big deal made of it, but that they'd had it had meant all the difference in the world to them.

And the photo album, from Remus' photographer phase. He'd decided after a month he didn't like it nearly as much as he'd thought he would, but Sirius had begged and pleaded with him to keep the pictures. Sirius was a bit of a narcissist after all, photos of himself were always appreciated, and the positions Remus had taken those in…showed a lot of Sirius.

A lot of Sirius that a little boy like Ron didn't need to see.

Remus snapped himself back to attention then reached over Ron's shoulder and shut the book with a loud slam. He could smell the fear and embarrassment take precedence over the arousal and wide blue eyes blinked up at him. He glared back; unintentionally giving Ron the same look he'd often given Sirius before punishing him for one stupid deed or another.

It had been useful in their school days. A single glance had cowed most of Sirius' more delinquent desires and Remus would always be grateful for that. The other man had been a handful, to say the least of the matter, and Remus had needed every advantage when it came to…handling him.

Ron shrank back instantly, eyes becoming trained on the ground as he fell into a position that was clearly one of submission. Clear to Remus anyway, Ron probably had no idea. Part of Remus was screaming to take him, bite him, claim him. He pushed that part aside, trying to clear his head. The smell of Ron was clouding his mind, along with the way his body was reacting to the boy.

He had to get Ron out of here before he did anything stupid.

"Get out." His voice was thick and gruff. He fell back a few steps, to give the boy room but, after taking a few steps, Ron stopped and looked up at him imploringly.

"Remus, I'm really sorry about going through your things. I forgot my quill but I didn't want you to think I was unprepared and I was looking for one, but I found those papers instead and I was interested and I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did and I'm sorry and I promise I won't tell anyone about what I read or saw or-"

"Ron." He clenched his fists tightly, trying to remain some form of composure. His apology was sincere, as well as slightly panicked, and needy. He really wanted to be forgiven…wanted it so badly Remus could, quite literally, taste his desperation in the air.

"And please please don't be mad at me, and I promise I'll do my essays on time from now on and pay better attention in class and-Mpfh."

Ron's babbling was lost and forgotten when Remus grabbed him by the arms and kissed him, hard. Whatever control he'd managed to pull up was utterly gone and there was only the fact that he…_wanted_. He backed Ron into the desk, pressing most of his weight onto the redhead.

The boy went rigid for a moment, and then relaxed against him and a breathy moan escaped his lips. Taking that as an invitation Remus licked the mouth open a little wider then delved inside, tasting the teen. The arousal Ron had felt was once again surging to the forefront and the musky scent was…intoxicating to the wolf.

That was one of the down sides of teaching a bunch of teenagers all day…the amount of pheromones in the air was nothing short of blinding. It was hard when he wasn't in need of a mate; it was down right torture when he was.

His tongue slid over Ron's, which was wet and rough, before going deeper. Over blunt teeth, brushing the roof of his mouth; Ron tasted faintly of chocolate and pumpkin juice. Not a bad combination.

He left the mouth and pulled back for a moment to observe his handiwork. Ron was letting out breath in short raspy puffs, his lips were wet and kiss swollen, and his hands were clenched at his side. Remus moved in again, going for the teen's neck. He licked along his collarbone, before sealing his lips over a section and biting down lightly. Ron shivered and he sucked, aware that he was going to leave a bruise and not caring much.

"Ah-!" Ron gasped, hands going up to grab Remus' arms, which were holding him still. "Remus, I…oh." Remus smirked and pushed his knee against the growing bulge in Ron's pants, making the teen moan and shiver against him, hands slipping back down to grip the edge of the desk while he rocked forward, seeking more contact from Remus.

In the back of his mind Remus acknowledged that he shouldn't have been doing this. Not without explaining what it meant to Ron, he couldn't just…bind someone to himself for eternity because he was aroused. It wasn't right…it wasn't fair.

He hadn't done it to Sirius. He'd explained it, managed to keep his wolf under control for a week, and let Sirius think it over and decide for himself. And, of course, they'd had a relationship before they'd reached that point. But, as he lapped at Ron's throat, he had to admit he wasn't sure if he could do the same this time. He wasn't sure he had the strength, or the desire, to wait that long.

Still…he was practically raping his Godson's best friend and former boyfriend.

That was a sobering thought and just the one Remus needed to regain control of himself. He stumbled back and shook his head, trying to clear it. Ron let out a small noise and slumped to the ground, bowing his head so bright red locks covered his face.

"Ron I…" He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a good enough apology. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be…doing this." He didn't get a comment from the teen and sighed. "You should really go now. You can turn the essay in late."

The teen nodded shakily then all but ran from the room. Remus sighed and shook his head, before heading for his bedroom. It was pretty clear he wasn't going to achieve anything productive tonight…not after that anyway.

00000000000000000

Zephyr5: Well, if you were to write it I would certainly read it. But, I suppose that until then I shall content myself with my little fantasy world.

Harco: The relationship isn't overly strong but it isn't…non existent either. It's just…growing up, apart and moving on, so nothing too bad or trauma-inducing. And, as you can already tell, Harry shouldn't feel as if anything is forced upon him since he did do the seeking in this case.

Skep: I'm interested in how I plan to work the Remus/Draco/Ron angle as well…I never know until it's written but, alas, that's just the way things come about. Hopefully it'll work out okay…things usually do.

Val: Ah, my dear, but I am a pervert. It's what makes me so…good (if I may go so far as to say that) at this kind of thing. My mind is dirty, but I like it that way.

Purple: I'm glad you think so.


	6. Chapter Five

For I am Weak

Notes: I apologize for the delay and to anyone who was expecting some kind of really 'harsh' punishment. I've done a little research (My English teacher would be proud…) and punishment's should always fit the crime and never be overused because that could ruin a relationship before it even really starts. It's not so much about how often you punish a person, but how effectively. Snape is a harsh Master, but not an unfair one.

Besides psychical punishment isn't always effective, should the Sub get off on pain to begin with…

0000000000000000000000

Chapter Five

0000000000000000000000

Harry, unaware of the situation his best friend had gotten himself into, walked through the winding pathways of the dungeons. While most of the teachers had quarters in the same area of the castle, House Masters has them nearby the Student dorms. (Well, and Remus had his sectioned off from the rest of the castle, but that was more of a safety precaution that anything else.)

Snape had been right; it hadn't taken a huge effort to find out where Snape's quarters were located. Simple process of elimination actually. He knew were the Potions room was, where Snape's office was, where the storehouse was, and where the dorms were. After that it was just a matter of visiting where those places weren't.

Eventually he found himself, at 8:25, outside of a portrait. It was at the end of a long hall that was, save the painting, totally bare, so it made sense that this is where the teacher's quarters were.

Now came the problem of getting inside…unless of course he was supposed to wait or something…

He honestly had no idea.

Maybe he should just leave. He was 30 minutes late, or at least damn close to it. Snape had probably already written him off as chickening out and had moved on, content to forget about what had happened the night before.

That caused a strange pang in Harry's chest. He knew he shouldn't have been doing this at all, let alone been getting upset because he may has lost his chance, but he found that he couldn't just…leave. He wanted this and…well that was it.

He swallowed and took a step forward, preparing to address the portrait guardian. It was a tall man with jet-black hair and cool gray eyes, dressed in shades of green and silver. He was standing straight; hands clasped behind his back, and seemed to exude a sort of cool power.

"Name?" The man's voice was silky but cold and to say it sent chills up Harry's spine would have been a gross understatement. Still he squared his shoulders and looked up at the man. He'd come this far, he'd be damned if he let a painting scare him off.

"Harry Potter."

Gray eyes regarded him for a moment then nodded. "Master Snape is expecting you. You are very late, by the way."

Harry nodded, a little embarrassed that even the painting knew he was late. The painting swung out, granting his admittance to a dimly light hallway. He stepped through and walked down the hall which, he saw when he looked up, were lined with pictures of dour looking men and women, all dressed in the same shades of green and silver as the first man. Dozens of eyes followed him as he walked down the hallway, seeming to regard him with something like disdain, before snapping their gazes forward once again.

It occurred to Harry that he was, perhaps, seeing the former heads of Slytherin. The thought made his skin crawl just a little bit. He couldn't say he was exactly comfortable with being in Slytherin territory like this, no matter the circumstances.

The hallway led into a square room, lit by a roaring fire and a few candles that were floating along the walls, casting strange shadows all around as they hovered. It had a…warmer quality to it than Harry would have expected for Professor Snape, but at the same time it was all very…business like.

The chairs were all straight backed and didn't seem to offer much comfort, though they were arranged in a semi-circle close to the glow of the fire, and all of the books and vials lining the book shelves of the three sides of the room without the fireplace, seemed to be pristine and kept in a certain order. There were three doors, one in the middle of each bookshelf, only one shut. Harry was standing in one of the doorways and he was pretty sure he didn't want to venture through the locked one but…

Snape was nowhere to be seen.

Swallowing down his worry he walked over to the open door and peered inside. Professor Snape was sitting at a desk and reading a book. His eyes were half-lidded and thoughtful and, for that moment, he looked strangely…unguarded and almost approachable.

Then his eyes flicked up, bottomless inky pools, and Harry felt a chill run up his back. Snape closed his book with deliberate slowness then stood up, casting an almost sinister shadow over Harry. Harry noticed almost distractedly that Snape wasn't wearing his usual teaching robes but a simple pair of black slacks and a black button down shirt. It…suited him very well.

"You're late Mister Potter." Snape's voice held a very dangerous edge that Harry knew he would cut himself on if he so much as said the wrong thing. So he settled for looking down at the darkly carpeted floor and nodding. "Didn't I tell you not to be late?"

Harry nodded again. "I'm sorry Professor but I-"

"I don't tolerate excuses Potter." Snape's voice was sharper than before and Harry knew he'd miss-stepped by trying to explain. He nodded again, worrying his bottom lip. Snape was probably going to send him away and he didn't want that; he'd do anything to keep that from happening.

Snape was silent for a moment then a warm and calloused hand cupped his chin and tilted his head up. Snape's eyes seemed to burn right through him, like an X-ray or something like that, and he felt like the man could see to his very core. The man's thumb moved over his jaw line then touched his bottom lip and pushed slightly. Harry stopped biting his lip as his breath caught in his throat.

"Still I didn't think you'd actually come at all. It seems I was wrong for doubting your seriousness; you'd think I'd have learned by now that underestimating you is unwise."

He blushed while looking away. Snape dropped his hand, leaving Harry feeling strangely cool where Snape's hand had just been. The man sat back in his chair and regarded him coolly.

"Do you understand what you are getting yourself into? If you agree to this you will be mine, mind and body, and you will find me a harsh master." Snape voice became almost…casual as he spoke, as if Harry wasn't about to do something he'd only had dreams about thus far.

Though, after last night, he was beginning to realize his dreams paled in comparison to the real experience. He swore he could still taste the other man in the back of his throat and feel the shape of his cock in his mouth. He wanted to do it again.

"I do no tolerate failure or disobedience and you will maintain a certain…image. I own nothing inferior and I won't allow you to be an exception to that. That's your first rule; as long as people can, in theory, look at you as a reflection onto what I keep, I except you to keep yourself in the best possible condition. You will spend next Hogsmead weekend with me, cleaning yourself up. The second rule is about how you will address me; when we are alone you will call be Sir and in public Professor. You will not speak unless spoken to when in my presence and you will always display the utmost respect to your elders. I know your manners need work but you will learn and until then you can just pretend."

Harry tilted his head to the side. Something about the way the older man was speaking gave the impression that he intended for someone to actually see them…together. Which couldn't possibly be the case; there were laws against Teacher-Student relations, even though Harry was an adult in a legal sense. Still he didn't want to ask since he'd just been told not to speak unless he was addressed.

"Three is obedience. You will obey me and my orders no matter what. If I tell you to run around the Great Hall starkers I except you to do it without question. You will obey only me. Other people will give you casual commands of course, such as homework or Quidditch practice, but if you ever doubt I would approve don't do it. Four is complete honesty. I know that…being in the position you will be in will often make you keep things to yourself and that will not be productive in the least. I have found that hiding things only makes the problems worse. If something disturbs you or you want to stop and back away you only need to say it. Are we clear?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, thrown a little off balance by the last 'Rule'. It had seemed almost…kind, not something he'd usually associate with Snape. Still he nodded and Snape leaned back.

"Next is the subject of punishments. I will treat you how you act. If you want to be treated as an adult I suggest you act like one and if you act like a whiney disobedient child I will treat you as such. Breaking schools rules to sneak around and put yourself and your friends in danger, while accepted by Dumbledore, will not be tolerated by me. Disobeying me includes lying, breaking my rules, breaking school rules, or being disrespectful to your professors. I will employ different punishments, depending on what you've done. For something mild I may make you stand in a corner all night and for something severe I may spank you."

Harry wondered if his shock reflected on his face. He couldn't help it really; he was sixteen and entirely too old for anyone to be _spanking_. That was a punishment for a little kid, not for someone like him. Still, he didn't want to argue about it so he just nodded. As long as he stayed on Snape's good side he wouldn't have to worry about it and, in all likelihood, it was probably a threat to keep him in line. Surely Snape couldn't think he'd seriously let him spank him.

It was ridiculous, to put it mildly.

"Other rules may be implemented as time goes on but you will never face punishment for something you weren't warned about before hand and all punishment will be swift and fair. You won't have any mistakes held against you or used against you; I don't believe in drawing things out or making them worse then they have to be. Manipulation has never been something I approved of." Snape's lips quirked slightly. "Which is why I will also let you off for ignoring your curfew the night before. From now on you will only be out after hours at my wish."

Harry nodded again. He was grateful Snape didn't really mean to punish him for being out after curfew the night before. The thought of what the man might do to him had been…worrying him for some time. He was also glad that his lateness seemed to be overlooked. For the time being anyway.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, to the issue of your punishment for being late."

Or not…

"What do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

Harry blinked. And then blinked again, not able to mask his surprise. "I…what do I think?"

"I believe that was my question, yes." Snape had a look on his face that was beyond intense and sent chills straight to Harry's toes. He couldn't possible be serious but he looked totally stoic.

He really wanted to know what Harry thought? …He had to be bluffing, to see what Harry would say, trying to gauge his commitment to the situation at hand. He was obviously waiting for him to give some kind of idiotic response and then dismiss him for not being serious enough. …Unless he was actually asking what Harry wanted and intended to take his thoughts to heart.

Ahhh…bugger.

Finally he shrugged slightly. "I don't know." Snape arched an eyebrow here, as if trying to communicate something to Harry. He paused for a moment, thinking, before adding hesitantly. "Sir."

Snape nodded then stood up and, even without his robe he seemed to tower over Harry and…it was both intimidating and exciting. Really though, he should have been focusing on this punishment thing that Snape was talking about.

"I suppose, Mister Potter, that since this is your first offense nothing harsh is in order. I did have something you would have _enjoyed_ planned but that will have to wait for another time." The way Snape emphasized the word made Harry's knees weak.

Damn. He should have been on time.

Snape brushed past him and, not sure what else he could do, Harry followed. They walked into the main room and Snape made a vague gesture to the shut door.

"That is my bedroom. I doubt you'll be seeing the inside of it until you learn the value of being punctual."

He _really_ should have been on time.

The older man sat in one of the chairs then motioned to a spot beside it. "Kneel by my chair, hands behind your back. Don't move and don't speak unless I say otherwise."

Harry stared at him, wondering if he was serious. Snape's expression didn't change any so, at a loss, Harry did as he was told. This really didn't seem like such a bad punishment to be brutally honest. A little tedious, yes, but unless he was supposed to learn through boredom (like in history of magic for example) he didn't see the point.

Harry was fine for the first ten minutes or so. At that point it began to get a little uncomfortable and his first instinct was to shift his position. He almost did just that until he recalled he wasn't supposed to move. Another five minutes past, according to the clock above the fireplace, and a dull ache was starting to form in his knees and creep its way up to his thighs. His arms were beginning to cramp up from behind held behind his back for so long.

Another fifteen minutes and he'd passed through slightly annoying pain to flat out pain. His thighs burned from keeping him upright for so long whereas the pinpricking sort of pain that indicated they had fallen asleep had overtaken his lower legs.

Plus he had an itch on the side of his nose.

Snape on the other hand seemed fine. He'd picked up a book to read and was more or less ignoring Harry's presence. As another itch began to work its way up between his shoulder blades he couldn't help but think that he really should have been on time. It wasn't like Ron would have cared if he had left a little bit early and it wouldn't have killed him to find out where Snape's quarters were ahead of time instead of wandering the halls aimless for thirty minutes.

It wasn't like he'd done much else today except go to class and sit around.

He blinked, eyes starting to water somewhat. He stopped looking at the clock and instead tried to focus on staying upright and keeping his eyes, which kept sliding shut, open. He hadn't been tired before but now, just kneeling like this, was starting to take a toll on him. It was really…well; tedious seemed like a good word. Tedious and unexpectedly painful.

The fact he never really slept 'regularly' probably wasn't helping much.

He wasn't sure how much longer Snape intended to keep him like this but he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to just keep in this position. He really should have been on time. His fingers were starting to tingle like his legs and it took a serious effort to not flex his fingers to try and return some feeling to them.

He'd already messed up enough for one night.

"You look tired. Did you sleep last night?" Snape's voice took him by surprise and he nearly fell over at the shock of hearing something shatter the silence. He couldn't look at the older man without moving so, after swallowing in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat, he replied.

"Not really."

"Why not?" That gave Harry a moment's pause. He'd never told anyone about his nightmares, the main reason he couldn't seep most nights. Still, he had the feeling if he didn't tell the truth and Snape found out he'd be looking at something worse than staying in an uncomfortable position for a long time. "Well? I'd appreciate an answer today."

"I…have nightmares and I can't sleep because of them."

"I see." He heard the sound of Snape's book closing and glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes. Snape stood, taking a moment to stretch, and then headed towards the room they'd come out of before. Harry returned his gaze back to the fire, though he wanted to scream.

It was bad enough he had to stay like this, now Snape was leaving him? His shoulders were starting to ache and he half wanted to just get up and leave. But, at the same time, he was too stubborn. If this was a mild punishment and he was giving up then that meant he couldn't handle it. He'd come to Snape for discipline and control and had said he knew what he was getting into, how could he back out on the first night.

"You can get up now."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and carefully moved off of his knees. He stood up and stretched some before bending down and trying to rub some feeling back into his calves and hands at the same time. He looked sideways at the light chuckle he heard.

"If you're this uncomfortable after less than an hour you'll be easy to punish." Harry wasn't sure but he felt his face heating up in embarrassment. Something about the mildly condescending tone to Snape's voice was really…humiliating. "Come here."

He walked over at still stiff legs until he was standing right in front of Snape. The man put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up until he was looking directly into black eyes that seemed almost…amused. He swallowed, suddenly uneasy.

"You did very well." Harry was pretty sure Snape had never complimented before and was possessed by the strange desire to commemorate this moment to memory. "Don't look so surprised. If you do well I'll let you know."

Harry's heart skipped a few beats as Snape leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips. He was almost too surprised to respond, but did manage to kiss back somewhat. The kiss ended as quickly as it started and a cool glass bottle was pressed into his hand.

"It's a sleep draught. Take it before you go to bed and it should ward off any bad dreams."

Harry opened his mouth to thank the man then hesitated. Snape hadn't asked him a question and he was pretty sure he hadn't been told he was allowed to talk. He couldn't exactly explain it, but he didn't want to break another rule after he'd been…rewarded for doing well. It had caused a kind of fluttery feeling in his stomach and, silly as it seemed in his head, he liked it.

So he just closed his hand around the vial and waited for Snape to speak again.

"Go back to your dorm. I have a free period before your potions class tomorrow, be there. Don't be late this time. If anyone stops you tell them to come talk to me."

He nodded and, after putting the bottle safely away in his pocket, left without a word.

000000000

Antipyro: Well I am a plot happy type of guy. I like smut and such as much as the next person, but I also like to have a plot. I've never be one for just pointless sex. I'm glad you liked the introduction to Remus and Ron, as we shall be getting back to them soon. Harry's got some rules, but not too many. Too many rules would just be setting him up for failure.

Swan: I'm only evil on days that even with Y, I'll have you know.

Read: It's true, some guys are normal and can have emotions without being girly. It's a well kept secret of the male gender, but I'm letting it out! Bwahahaha.

Ellie: Well I like to spoil my readers. If you take the time to read, its only fair I make it worthwhile for you, right?

JJ: Lupin's body needs a mate. It's important we can separate his body from his mind. Mentally he just wants a long vacation… How interested Remus is in Ron (or anyone else) still remains to be seen I suppose. I don't think even he is really sure of what's going on just yet.

Anon: Yes, a submissive Ron. Not something you see really often, but fun nonetheless.

Purple: You can't believe it? Remus couldn't believe it…

Harco: I wasn't 'defending' I was just…explaining, I guess. Doesn't really matter, so don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I wasn't so sure how everyone was going to take the sudden shift from Snape and Harry to Remus and Ron, but it seems to have gone over very well.

Zephyr: I assume the men in the white coats got you first, since I certainly took my sweet time with this chapter…oh well. Yes, it was Ron's turn. I think he's traumatized.

Val: Too true, too true.

Eideard: Well the relationships aren't exactly sex based, not that sex doesn't play a huge role and certainly not to say they're based on emotional attachment or anything like that. Not at the moment anyway. At the moment Snape and Harry's relationship is based on Harry's need and Snape's…willingness to give Harry what he wants/needs. But I swear Snape will never be…mushy. That's just wrong…

Thanks to Dark, Aya, Kurama, E, Anon, and Wolfie.


End file.
